Harry's Huge Revelation
by shadow2341343
Summary: Harry finally figures it out and he feels he should tell Hermione. It's taken him long enough!


Harry's Revelation  
  
ShadowRomantic  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
"C'mon Ron, we both know you can't lie."  
  
"I said that I--what, of course I can lie."  
  
"Sure, just like that time you said that Ginny took Seamus' quiditch magazine. Not only was that stupid, it was just low. She's your sister."  
  
"Hey, I knew for sure that Seamus had a crush on her. He wouldn't get angry. He probably would have been flattered."  
  
Hermione threw up her hands, "You are the thickest git I have ever talked to."  
  
Harry was sitting on one of the Gryffindor common room's many comfortable chairs, wondering how long this row would last. Longer than he'd like, he figured. They were supposed to have gone down to the lake to enjoy one of the first days of spring.  
  
When Harry came down from the boys' dormitories he already knew that Ron and Hermione would be fighting. He could hear them from the halls that connected to the common room. For being best friends, they certainly enjoyed tearing into one another. He knew that neither one of them really meant what they said, or shouted, but still, it was kind of a waste of time.  
  
The sun was already raising itself into the sky. It wouldn't be long before it got nice and hot. Throwing snowballs, an entertaining way to get away from one's studies, had been fun, he now he felt like getting some fresh air. He wanted some fresh air that wasn't so cold it made his nose hurt.  
  
Thinking back, and half listening to their rants, Harry couldn't even really figure out about what they were fighting. It sounded like Hermione thought Ron did something, but Harry couldn't figure out. Deciding to be honest with himself, he had to concede that he didn't really care.  
  
The idea of playing peace keeper came to mind, but then the idea of accidentally getting stuck in their scathing crossfire also came to mind. With a sigh, he decided to stay where he was, hoping that their volcanic relationship would burns itself back down to friendship.  
  
Suddenly silence, at least something more quiet, descended on the common room. Off to the sides other students were still talking, most of them were used to the occasional fights. The only ones who really looked scared were the scattered clumps of first years, staring at the two older students with what might have been tears in their eyes. Harry had to wonder if he had been that young at some point.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both glaring at each other. It was possible they had both run out of comebacks, but know Hermione and her vast repertoire of allusions, he somehow doubted it. Of course they were both breathing hard, maybe one could only shout for a short while.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready mate," Ron answered.  
  
"Me too," Hermione said.  
  
A few tense minutes later they were at the lake's shore. Some students were running around, others like Cho and her friends were huddled under a massive oak chatting and giggling, while others were just playing a simple game of catch.  
  
Harry wandered over to an old oak tree and sat beneath it. The warm, fresh air felt good. He closed his eyes for a second, savoring the sensations.  
  
Someone screeched, "Ow!" Harry opened his eyes lazily. Hermione's face was flushed, Harry knew she was about to erupt, while Ron stood a few yards away. A bright red ball rested at Hermione's feet.  
  
"Oh, sorry!"  
  
"Hey, you did that on purposed!"  
  
"What?" Ron asked, sounding only have genuine. Harry wondered if he were telling the truth. "C'mon Herms, it's not my fault if you can't catch." Harry wondered if it had been an accident.  
  
Harry once again blocked out another row. These arguments really didn't seem like something best friends should be doing. Harry briefly wondered if there was something he could do. As he thought, running through a few different ideas, he came to the conclusion that there really wasn't anything to be done. If they wanted to fight and make up again, that was really up to them.  
  
Still, Harry thought, they really didn't act like friends. Watching them, their eyes locked onto one another, he didn't think they looked like friends at all.  
  
They looked like more.  
  
The thought was odd. It was shocking. Harry actually felt himself jump, as if lightly electroshocked. It was odd and strange, but it also felt right.  
  
Hermione liked Ron, Harry could see it watching them fight. Hearing Ron shout back at one of her scathingly sharp retorts, Harry could tell just as easily that Ron liked Hermione. Harry started to wonder how long something like this had been going on. Neither one seemed to realize it. It probably hadn't been very long, Harry decided.  
  
Eventually Ron went off on his own. He said something about wanting to check up on Ginny and her current boyfriend. As he marched off, Harry approached Hermione, wondering what he would say.  
  
He knew he should tell her. It seemed like it was something that she deserved to know. Then again he was surprised that she wouldn't know it, but that did seem to be the case as he watched them fight. Maybe she was really good at understanding others' relationships, just not her own.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Huh? What's going on Harry? You look, uh, a little pale."  
  
"There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"What? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. There's just something that you should know."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think you're in love with Ron. I think he feels the same way." 


End file.
